


Dance With Me

by PinkIce



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Gem Fusion, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkIce/pseuds/PinkIce
Summary: The Voltron force is made up of Pink Diamond's most trusted and valued gems. So what happens to them when their Diamond is shattered and the way back to homeworld is lost to them forever?Beta read by the lovely L_Abbreviation (Landon F.) and D.J. D.Sadly, I have decided to bench this story until further notice. I have a lot of other ideas I think you guys will like so instead of trying (and mostly failing) to get these chapters out even when they aren't the best I could make them, I want to give you guys good content and branch out into some other fandoms and such. So this story isn't orphaned, just on a hiatus





	1. Dance with me?

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit, hello! This is my first fanfiction on this site but certainly not my first story. There has always just been something about fusion klance and gem au Voltron that makes me really happy but sadly there are little to no fanfictions of this. So here we are! I actually don't know how long you would consider this but if you kids want I'll write more in the next chapter. Anyhow, I really hope you enjoy what I have to offer and feel free to leave suggestions and or comments, and in other words, enjoy the story!
> 
> Here's a list of gems and the characters they line up with in order of when they show up  
> Pink Diamond - She's kinda Allura but not really  
> Pearl - Coran  
> Peridot - Pidge  
> Onyx - Shiro  
> Citrine - Hunk  
> Blue Topaz - Lance  
> Carnelian - Keith

Pink Diamond sat in her chair as Pearl and Peridot went about the room checking and correcting systems. The war was taxing and her rebelled gems just didn’t understand her true intentions, she would have never truly hurt the Earth to the extreme the others wanted her too, only enough to efficiently colonize it. Even as her intentions were, she knew her beautiful Rose would never listen to her again, not after the betrayal she thinks Pink was planning. 

“my Diamond,” a smooth deep voice cut through the thick air, “something troubles you?”

Pink looked up to find one of her most trusted gems standing in front of her. She looked upon him with a gentle gaze, “Onyx, I did not hear you come in.” She sighed and sat up straight, “Yes, something troubles me greatly, but it will have to wait. You need something yes?”

“Ah, yes, I had almost forgot.” Onyx smiled lightly, “Blue Diamond sends a message, she says th-”

“MY DIAMOND, TWO DIFFERENT GEMS HAVE FUSED IN BLUE DIAMOND’S COURT!!!” Citrine yelled in clear panic as he burst through the door. “M-My diamond, a Ruby has fused with a Sapphire. She was threatened to be shattered before the Sapphire took off with her and now they are lost on the Earth. A search is about and when they are found… when they’re found….” 

“They will be shattered.” Onyx finished.

Pink was taken aback. Two gems, two different gems, fusing? She hadn’t known such a thing was even possible. And to think Blue would shatter them! “We must find them.”

“Now, my Diamond, I do not think it would be wise for any of us to go down without backup at the ready, and even then it will draw attention that isn’t wanted for such a task like this. The Earth is their domain and we would never know when or if they would attack while we are down there.” Pearl said, making his way to Pink’s seat followed closely by Peridot.

“He’s right my Diamond,” Peridot quipped adjusting the lenses on their face, “The rebels could be anywhere as we have  _ yet _ to pinpoint their location or locations. We really don’t even know if the Pearl is the only alley Rose has or not.” 

Pink looked at her two elite gems, “There must be some way we can go out and find the runaways, I cannot sit by and watch as my sister attempts to  _ shatter _ two innocent gems.” 

Pearl bowed his head, “I am truly sorry my Diamond but the only way for it to be possible is if you approach Blue Diamond about the matter. Until then, we would draw her court's attention sending a party and the rebels are too much of an unknown factor to not send one if we  _ do _ search.”

“I see.” Pink leaned back into her chair. Blue would never truly listen to her if she tried to talk or reason with her to spare the two gems lives. Fusion between two gems didn’t seem like something that would be accepted in anyone’s court except for Pink’s and maybe White’s but even saying that is a close call. “I simply wish it didn’t have to be this way.” She let out another sigh and sat up once again, “Back to work now, all four of you please.” a course of  _ ‘Yes my Diamond’   _ was let loose as the four gems split and went to attend to their assigned duties. 

\-----

The wonder that Blue’s Ruby and Sapphire created was still running around Pink’s head weeks after she had been informed. What would the fusion call herself? Was it similar to when her and her sisters fused? How did they fuse with each other? How do they feel? She only wished she could find out the answers to the questions that burned constantly in her head. However, Pink’s attention was drawn away from her thoughts as quiet whispers and hushed giggles got louder behind her. She turned to look at the source of the chatter and was met with her smallest gems in her trusted circle. 

There in the corner of the control room sat Carnelian and Blue Topaz. The two gems were late in rising or in other terms overbaked, due to this they were smaller than they were intended to be. These two were special and Pink Diamond knew it as soon as they emerged. How they were special was something she had yet to figure out, however. They had no place on the ship in terms of helping it to fly and were usually only used as basic guards. Due to their lack of work, they grew closer each day and were more often together than not. When they had first met they argued at almost every chance they were given, now, however, they were  joined at the hip.

Pink had an idea. An idea that could go horribly wrong or become something absolutely incredible. 

“Carnelian, Topaz! Do you mind coming over here for a bit?” Pink called with a smile on her lips.

“Y-Yes my Diamond, Of course!” Topaz called back after a moment of  hesitation. The small blue gem got to his feet quickly and rushed towards her pulling a startled Carnelian along with him. 

The Diamond gazed down at them with a pleased smile as they shuffled in front of her, “I have noticed something about you two.”

A dark red spread across Carnelian’s face, “You h-have?”

She laughed and leaned to smooth down the red gem’s hair, “Yes, I would say I have. You two are awfully close, wouldn’t you say so Topaz?”

“Yes, I do suppose we have grown on each other.” Topaz hesitantly replied. 

“Now now, no need to be scared, you are not in trouble.” Pink said, seeing her gem’s discomfort, “I simply want to ask a favor of you two.”

Carnelian stood a little taller at this, “Of course my Diamond! We shall do anything you order.”

Pink smiled eagerly down at her smallest gems, “I want you to attempt fusion!” She said, bringing her hands together. 

This caught the attention of the whole room. Onyx, Peridot, and Citrine only stared at the diamond, while Pearl rushed over to stand by the two smaller gems, “My Diamond, we have no idea what could happen if they do!” His panic and uncertainty was clear as he halted and looked up at his diamond.

“Well,” She began, “the Ruby and Sapphire could do it and from the sound of it, her form and traits were solid. If done right, Topaz and Carnelian should be able to fuse as well! There are simply so many things I wish to know and I believe them fusing could answer them all.”

“My Diamond, I am not sure if we could complete fusion..” Carnelian said in a small voice, “What if something  _ was _ to go wrong? I am not sure I am willing to put Topaz in such a state of risk.”

Pink watched as Topaz hit the red gem on the arm, “Are you questioning our Diamond?” he hissed in a hushed tone. 

“Of course not, I am merely concerned for you, Blue.” Carnelian hissed back, rubbing his arm where the gem had hit him.

Topaz gave him an unimpressed look, “I do not need to be protected by you, I was  _ made _ to take care of myself. My Diamond,” he said turning back to look at Pink, “we would be honored to fuse for you.” He gave a deep bow as he finished speaking.

A smile stretched across Pink’s face as she brought her hands together once more and beamed down at her gems, “Splendid! Give them space, give them space!” She shooed Pearl and Peridot away from the smaller gems.the fusion of two different gems was new to her but she had imagined that it would be similar to how her and her sisters fused, so she started from there. “Now I want you to face each other and take hold of one another’s hands.” Pink watched with a fond look as they hesitantly scooted closer together, “Come on now, I know he won’t bite.” 

“A-Ah, of course!!” Carnelian said as he rushed forward and took hold of Topaz’s arms causing the blue gem to panic and grab the other’s waist.

The Diamond laughed as they awkwardly took hold of each other, “No no no, his hands Carnelian. Here,” She took one finger and pushed them apart, “stick out your arms, both of you now, and take hold of the other’s hands.” The small gems had their arms clear out in front of them with their fingers laced between their bodies. “Move in slightly, good good. Now I want you to close your eyes.” Pink thought back to when her and her sisters have fused, weather it was with all or only one it was always incredibly simple, and usually didn’t take much effort at all. “Take focus on the relationship you have built with each other, really feel the other's presence in front of you. Now, when you’re ready, lean together and focus on becoming one!” 

The whole room watched in baited silence as Topaz and Carnelian pressed their foreheads together. Slowly light was brought out from their gems until it almost covered the two completely.  However, before anything could begin to take form, Carnelian opened his eyes, shutting off the glow that emitted from the gem of the back of his hand, “I’m sorry,” Topaz’s eyes opened as well and the gem underneath his knee lost its glow as well, “I-I can’t do it. My Diamond, are you sure this is even possible between two different gems? Maybe we’re  _ too _ different to fuse..”

“You doubt yourself,” Pink stated, smile dropped off of her features, “if gems as different as a Ruby and a Sapphire are able to fuse then surely gems from roughly the same class and purpose are able to as well.” She sighed and closed her eyes before opening them with a renewed fire, “Again, try it again.”

\-----

It was late before Pink Diamond finally decided to give her gems a break. Both Topaz and Carnelian were constantly attempting fusion as the other gems went about flying and keep the ship in working order. “Enough, you may retire. We shall try again soon enough..”  Pink said as she waved her hand in a dismissing manner. 

Pearl, her closest and most trusted gem, approached her as the two small gems retreated,  “My Diamond, you know I do not like to doubt you, but are you sure they will be able to complete their fusion?” His voice was steady and smooth as he expressed his concern for the task, “I know they are very similar, but maybe they just aren’t similar enough.”

Pink Diamond shook her head, “If anyone on this ship will be able to fuse now it is them. I have no doubt. Pearl, they may have fought at every instance they were given before, but I can feel that something has changed, their feelings for each other have changed. They will be able to. We must give them time.”

He gave her a long look before shaking his head and turning back to work with Peridot, “Yes my Diamond.”

\-----

“This is ridiculous, I’m never going to be able to fuse and everyone knows it.” Carnelian huffed as he walked down the hall and out of the control room with Topaz in tow. 

Topaz ran to catch up with him, “Don’t say that. We’ll get it, I know we will. If it’s for our Diamond then it is always doable.” he reassured the other.

Carnelian sighed, somehow he simply knew it was going to take more than holding hands and pressing their heads together. Instead of answering Topaz, he continued forward into a circular chamber, trying to get ahead of the blue gem beside him.  

Said blue gem, was having none of it, “Carnelian, come on,” Topaz grabbed the other’s arm, forcing him to stop and look at him, “We will be able to fuse, I believe that we can do it.”

“I’m not sure we even  _ can _ .” he answered, leaning his head on the other’s shoulder and closing his eyes, “We’ve been working on this for hours and it’s never able to fully happen, I keep making us unstable.”

Topaz sighed, let go of Carnelian’s arm, and wrapped his arms around the other gem, “Like Pink Diamond said, you doubt yourself too much. It’s holding you back, Lian.” Slowly, he let his arms fall to cup Carnelian’s waist, “Here, let's just forget about fusion for a bit,” Topaz whispered as he started to sway back and forth, “Dance with me?” 

Carnelian shook his head as he laced his arms around Topaz’s neck, “This is stupid, Blue.”

The blue gem responded by kissing the boy’s cheek, “So are you, so it’s okay”

Carnelian’s cheeks turned a dark red as Topaz began to spin them in circles. Dancing was never something Carnelian considered himself good at, it was a weird custom that never made much sense to him, but he tried his best to follow the other’s movements. Topaz smiled at the look of determination that had plastered itself onto the other gems face and leaned in to kiss Carnelian’s cheek again. Carnelian responded by shoving his face into the crook of the blue gems neck causing Topaz to laugh. His laughter seemed to bubble around them as they spun around the chamber in slow and slightly bumpy motions. Carnelian looked at him in awe as he took in the sight of the other and soon began to let out small laughs of his own. The world was lost to them, the only thing worth focusing on was the other, so much so that even as red and blue light swelled and melted into purple neither of them noticed or cared enough to stop. Slowly the light began to brighten until the whole chamber was engulfed in nothing but blinding purple.

 

 


	2. The Purple Paladin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iolite, the purple paladin.
> 
> Please read end notes!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, oh my lord! Thank you all so much for the kudos and for the hits and thank you to the three lovely mushrooms that bookmarked my story! It all really helped me get this chapter out for you guys! That being said, I hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> Encase you need it <3  
> Pink Diamond - She's kinda Allura but not really  
> Pearl - Coran  
> Peridot - Pidge  
> Onyx - Shiro  
> Citrine - Hunk  
> Blue Topaz - Lance  
> Carnelian - Keith
> 
> (Onyx's, Shiro's, salute that he did to Pink Diamond was like the Diamond salute that Peridot gave Yellow Diamond in the Steven Universe show)

Carnelian and Topaz stood outside of the control room doors as a gem neither of them have ever met. They braced themselves as someone that Pink Diamond never given her trust too.  _ Will she want to even see us? _

_ What are you saying? Of course she will. She wanted us to fuse and we have. _

_ What if we aren’t what she thought we would be? What if she separates us.. _

_ Don't think like that! Our Diamond loves us so stop worrying and lets go! _

An umformillair hand placed itself onto the scanner. When they realized their mistake the ship's alarms went off. Quickly they pulled their hand back and held it to their chest as Onyx burst out of the door, quickly grabbing them and holding them down to the ground, “Who are you and how did you find refuge on this ship!?” The black gem yelled as the fusion tried to free their arms from his grasp. 

“Onyx please! I only wish to speak to Pink Diamond!” They pleaded as Onyx only pushed them down harder.

“Answer the question now or I’ll destroy your physical form!”

The two gems panicked, “I don’t know who I am, pleas-!”

“That’s enough Onyx, please do stand down.” A curt voice cut through before the fusion could finish his sentence.

The black gem halted at once and stood up straight, “Yes my Diamond.”

“Now, Onyx, could you please bring our guest inside the control room?”

“Yes my Diamond, of course.” He saluted her and turned to the taller gem, “Please follow me.”

The fusion nodded quickly and followed Onyx into the control room, only jumping a little when the door closed behind him. When they reached Pink Diamond’s throne, Onyx saluted once more before backing up, leaving the other to stand alone in front of the regal gem. They couldn’t quite place it but the way she looked at him, it seemed like she somehow… knew. Pink Diamond wasn’t stupid she had to have noticed they were hiding something after they told her they didn’t want to attempt fusion anymore. She must have expected more determination from Blue Topaz, more of a strive to succeed from Carnelian. All those times they fused in private, perfecting their form, figuring out how to best reveal themselves to the others, she knew the whole time and yet never confronted them. He couldn’t figure out why she had never said anything to them.

“I’ve waited ever so long to finally meet you, my purple paladin.” Pink said, interrupting their thoughts and stunning the room silent. 

Everyone stared at the two in the middle of the room. Citrine, who was fixing part of the ship from a past rebel attack, dropped his tool, Peridot only gaped at them, Onyx’s face was blank in confusion, Pearl however was slightly more vocal than the fusion expected him to be.

“My Diamond, I’m sorry to sound doubtful of your judgement, but we have never even seen this gem before, surely you want to at least know him before you appoint him to the place of a paladin.” Pearl said in a shaky but concerned voice.

The Diamond let out an amused laugh, “Oh but of course, I almost forgot to introduce you.” she said smiling down at the fusion. Pink turned to the others in the room, “This is the newest addition to Voltron Force, the fusion of our very own Blue Topaz and Carnelian, Iolite.”

The said fusion turned to the Diamond, “Is that what I am called?”

“Yes, it took me much thought but I think it seems to be fitting for the gems you are made up of.”

Iolite smiled, “I like it. Thank you my Diamond.”

“You guys fused!!” Citrine said in excitement, rushing towards them. “This is amazing I mean, look at your gems! They changed color completely!! And your eyes! You have four of them now!! Plus look how tall you guys are! Are you two staying like that? Wait, how will the other Diamonds react?” he looked up at Pink Diamond, “My Diamond, will they... throw him out?”

Pink Diamond looked taken aback, “White Diamond is the only one capable of changing my court. I don’t think she would but to be safe, “ she turned to Iolite, “you need to hide your eyes and... one of your gems..”

_ It should be me, it’ll be easier to cover if it’s me. _

_ Carnelian no, covering your gem, why would you ever wish that upon yourself. What would everyone think if they found out we’re a fusion? _

_ They won’t find out, just let me do this for you Blue. _

“Iolite?” Onyx walked over to the gem who was frozen in place with a pained expression on his face. “My Diamond whats happening?”

_ Do what? Disgrace Carnelians everywhere? No thanks, I won’t let you do it. I refuse to let you do it. _

Pink looked down as Iolite put both of his hands on his head and closed his top set of eyes in strain, “I-I don’t know. I’ve never experienced anything like this when I fuse with the other Diamonds.”  

_ Topaz stop, you’re making them freak out. I’ll cover my gem, it’s easier and my gem class is already lower than yours so we’ll be fine.  _

_ No Carn- _

Iolite’s form was taken over by purple light. The figure in the light almost seemed to be fighting itself. 

“My Diamond,” Peridot called, “what’s happening to them?”

“I.. I think they’re unfusing.” she looked down at them longer, “But it doesn’t seem to be something they  _ want _ to do.”

_ Topaz this is stupid, just let me do it. _

“You mean they’re trying to stay fused?” Citrine asked, concern lacing his voice.

Pink Diamond nodded, “Precisely.”

_ No I won’t, I can’t let you do that. _

“Do you think they’ll be able to do it?” Pearl questioned.

_ You’re being ridiculous.  _

“I can’t truly say what will happen. They are unstable as of now, they would need to regain peace with each other to stay fused.” Pink bit her lip, “It’s unlikely they’ll be able to at the moment.”

_ I’m ridiculous?! _

_ Yes! It’s not thAt hard to let someone do something for you Topaz! _

_ That's it! I’m not going to argue about this any longer! _

Finally the bright figure split sending Topaz and Carnelian to the floor. Once the red gem regained his bearings he turned to the other, “Hiding your gem is too hard! Mine is easier to keep covered!”

Topaz turned to Carnelian, “Who in their right mind would  _ want _ to cover their gem Carnelian?! You’re willing to risk how other gems see you, how your own gem type sees you for this?!” 

“So are you! It’s not like I have much to worry about anyhow, I’m already defective Topaz! There’s not much left they can shame me for!” Carnelian quipped back.

“W-Well so am I! We’re the same size Carnelian!” Topaz shot back.

“That’s quite enough!” Everyone in the room stood straight and turned to the very upset looking diamond, “You two are perfect as you are, so drop that right this instant. I understand it was too much of me to ask to cover your gem, but we must be cautious if you are to be Iolite around anyone that’s not the Voltron Force.” She looked at the two small gems, “That being said, when we are around others, Carnelian your gem is to be covered by hand wear of any kind as long as it is easy to believe to be natural looking. That is final.”

“Yes my Diamond.” Carnelian said bowing his head. 

Topaz, however, said nothing and simply stood in silence.

Pink Diamond looked him expectantly, “Topaz.” The silence stretched on. “Do you not think I am right, Topaz?” still the gem said nothing. She let out a sigh, “This is how it must be and I will hear nothing else. Do you understand.” Her last words were punched out with an air of force as she leaned down to look at her gem. If Topaz kept quiet any longer he would surely be punished. So he spoke. 

“Yes my Diamond, I understand.” Topaz mumbled in a small voice, looking at the ground.

“Good.” Pink spoke, sitting up in her chair once more. “Now, you two are dismissed.”

\-----

Neither of them spoke as they made their way down the long halls of Pink Diamond’s ship. Silence seem to coat the whole area, suffocating them and making it impossible for any noise to soak through. What had happened was less than okay with both of them, but it had to be done if they wanted to be Iolite. They both knew that. Carnelian had been glad to have won the favour of Pink Diamond at first, until he realized he was going to be doing something that could very well get him banished if he was ever found out. But then again, they could both be shattered if Iolite was ever revealed as a fusion. 

Slowly, the red gem took a deep breath and brought up enough courage to cut the silence that seemed to follow them after they left the control room. “Are you okay?”

Topaz sighed and wrapped his arms around himself, “As okay as I can be.” He took a moment before he spoke again, “Carnelian if anyone ever knows about this they’ll see you differently.”

“Knows what? That Iolite is a fusion and hides one of his gems? Topaz, if anyone finds out we’re a fusion they’ll report us to the Diamonds and we’ll be shattered so it won’t matter if they see me as a disgrace or not.” Carnelian said as Topaz hugged himself tighter. “And even that doesn’t matter because no one will find out and the Diamonds will never know.” 

“I know, I’m just scared.” The other shuddered, “I’m scared that we’ll be caught off guard or we’ll get into an argument and then poof, someone sees and we’re goners.”

“We’ll have to be careful and work on staying in control at all times.” Carnelian rested his hand on Topaz’s shoulder, “It will be fine, I promise.”

“Maybe..” Topaz said nothing for a long while. He looked at the floor with a sour expression and Carnelian knew he was thinking too hard about them fusing. The red gem opened his mouth to try and stop the other before he spouted some awful idea but was cut off before he could utter anything, “Maybe we should run away.” Topaz said looking up with a renewed look on his face.

Carnelian looked at the other with a look of shock, “Blue, you know that’s not an-”

“Wait, just hear me out,” Topaz cut him off again, “We can run off to the Earth, like the other fusion did. We can hide and look for them and when we find the Ruby and the Sapphire, we’ll be safe. We won’t have to hide anything, not our eyes, not our gems, nothing Carnelian.” At some point Topaz had grabbed Carnelian’s hands and held them up like it would make him agree.  Topaz was sure this was the only solution that would ensure that nothing would truly happen, but Carnelian couldn’t see it. He didn’t understand how running away from the Diamonds, from their Diamond, would solve anything.

“Blue,” Carnelian shook his head, “that won’t do anything. What if we encounter the rebels? What happens then? It’s not like we can fight them on our own nor can we join them and fight our Diamond. I can’t and I won’t. Running away won’t help, we’re safer here where we’re away from the war and with each other.” the red gem leaned in to connect their foreheads, “Blue Topaz, if there is one thing I can tell you right now it’s that we will be okay and we will make it out of all of this. All I know right now is that I want to be with you, I want to be Iolite with you and if I have to hide my gem to do it then I will. Don’t worry about me okay, as long as we’re here and together, I’ll be fine.”

The other gem stared at him with wide eyes, hands still locked together and tears threatening to fall from where they formed at the corners of his eyes. Finally he shut them and allowed the tears to run down his face as he gently shook his head, “You’re right, you’re always right. I’m sorry I-I don’t know what I was thinking. I trust you Carnelian, I believe that I’ll be okay with you.” Slowly, Topaz let go of Carnelian’s hands and wrapped his arms around his neck, hugging him close. “We’ll be okay.” He said as the other wrapped his arms around Topaz’s waist.

“I promise.” Carnelian said before purple light took over both of them again. 

\-----

Iolite sat on the floor of the hallway that Topaz and Carnelian had been in moments before. He did nothing except look down the top of his right hand where Carnelian’s gem was placed. It was simple and barely called any attention to itself. It’s small square form with it’s smooth round edges would be easier to hide than Topaz’s circular cut gem. He traced his hand along the smaller gem one more time before he closed his eyes and let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. With both of his gems in agreement he let two sleeve like gloves to cover his hands and the gem. The gloves made an upside down v up to his middle finger where a small loop wrapped around the finger and kept the glove up. They fit tightly on his arms but cut off halfway down his forearms. Most importantly, it hid Carnelian’s gem and that was about all that mattered. He sat looking at his hands for a while more before he stood and looked out a window where he could see his reflection against the backdrop of the Earth in empty space. Four eyes stared back, the top set of eyes were red and seemed to have a fiery passion burning in them, the bottom pair were blue and had an under lining look of sadness about them. Iolite raised his hand and swiped down in front of his face forming sharp lenses that covered his eyes. The material was opaque enough on the front to where you couldn’t see his eyes but the inside was translucent enough so Iolite could see what was happening and not run into anything.

In that moment, he wasn’t the result of Carnelian and Blue Topaz, he wasn’t a fusion, and he wasn’t anything to the former red and blue paladins. In that moment, he was Iolite, the purple paladin of Pink Diamond’s Voltron Force and he had nothing he needed to or wanted to hide. He gave his reflection one last look before he turned and headed back into the control room. He was ready to be the guard of Pink Diamond. He was ready to be Iolite. He was ready to be the purple paladin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is! I hope it was worth the wait! Thank you for reading I really hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to leave a comment and a Kudos, they help me write chapters faster for you guys! <3 See you in the next update!
> 
> Okay so now let me explain what happened with that gem covering thing. I know it's been kind of explained that having a gem's gem covered is uncomfortable with the baby Steven episode, but I do have this little crazy idea that I put into here. Basically, covering ones gem is a form of saying you are unprideful to be a gem and to serve under your Diamond. In my eyes, because of this, it is frowned upon to have your gem purposefully covered and if you do cover it then you will be shunned by other gems and especially by your own gem type. Hopefully that makes some sense.


	3. Dreams pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been forever since I've updated I'm so sorry!!! I hadn't meant for this to take this long and this chapter isn't even too long. I guess it was just how unplanned this story is that I just lost motivation? But thankyou thankyou thankyou to everyone that bookmarked, left kudos, and commented! It really helps me to write even if it doesn't seem like it. So without further ado, hopefully, you guys like the new chapter!

“And that is why, my small dear, I have two gems,” Iolite said closing his top set of eyes and looking down at the small girl on the bed.  
“And then you lived happily ever after?!!” She asked excitedly, getting up on her knees and looking up at the purple gem.  
Iolite laughed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, thinking back to the time when he and the Voltron Force flourished in Pink Diamond’s presence, “Yeah, something like that, sugar.”  
The little girl sat back down but the smile didn’t fall from her face, “When do I get to meet Carnelian and Topaz? Will they like me?”  
“They already love you, no need to worry about that.” He said ruffling the girl’s long hair.  
She huffed and grabbed the hand on top of her head to bring it down and prod at the gem, “How do you know that?”  
Iolite feigned thinking about his answer before leaning down and whispering in her ear, “They told me.”  
At this the small girl let out a small string of giggles, “You’re so silly Iolite.”  
“Thanks munchkin, I try.” the gem ruffled her hair once more before getting up and stretching his arms above his head, “Now, I think it's time that you get to bed.” Iolite said putting his pointer finger on the small girl’s nose, “Want you to be all rested up for tomorrow now don’t we?”  
“What’s tomorrow?” she asked.  
He kept the answer short and sweet, “School.”  
The girl groaned at this, “Oh Iolite, please don’t make me go. All the other kids don’t like me. They say my family is.. Unusual.” she said, whispering the last word  
“Ignore them, there’s nothing wrong with your family and there’s nothin’ wrong with you, darlin’.” Iolite kissed her head and started for the door, “Goodnight, Allura.”  
“Night Iolite.” The little girl replied offhandedly, snuggling down into her blankets.  
\-----  
The temple door was large and welcoming as Iolite stood looking at it, a large pink diamond stood in the center on the door and in all the points, the middle, and above the very top point was a circle to represent the gems of the Voltron Force. Citrine, Peridot, Blue Topaz, and Carnelian were represented by the circles in the points, Onyx was in the middle, and Pearl, the most trusted by Pink Diamond, was at the very top of the Diamond. The door wasn’t much but it was all they could truly give their fallen Diamond with all the humans buzzing around Earth.  
The fusion took a deep breath before he let purple light overtake and melt his form into two separate and much smaller gems.  
“Carn-” was all Blue Topaz could get out before the red gem had rushed into his arms. Topaz laughed and held onto the other, “Careful, at this rate we’ll fuse again.”   
Carnelian nuzzled into the crook of Topaz’s neck, “We should go to your room. It’s much nicer than mine.”  
“That’s because I am classier than you.” Topaz quipped, smirking.  
It earned him a slap on the shoulder, “Watch it.”  
The blue gem laughed as the temple door opened to reveal his room before tugging the other inside, the door closing with a fun swirling pattern behind them. “I haven’t seen you in forever,” he said, kissing Carnelian’s cheek.  
“Oh please,” the said gem replies, pushing the other away lightly, “you’d be sick of me if you actually saw me all the time.”  
Topaz hummed in response, “I’m not sick of Citrine.”  
“That’s different.”  
“Okay, Keithy boy.”  
Carnelian shook his head, “Why do you keep calling me that? It’s such a weird title.”  
“First of all,” the taller gem said holding up one finger, “it’s called a name, not a title, you weirdo.” Carnelian rolled his eyes as Topaz put up another finger, “And second of all, it’s a really cute human name.”  
“So?” Carnelian put his hands on his hips and raised an eyebrow, “I’m not a human, what does that have to do with me?”  
Topaz’s cheeks turned a darker shade of blue as he crossed his arms and looked away, “Well you’re cute and it sounds cute so I just thought it made sense.” He gave a quick glance at the shorter who had a small smirk on his face, “I don’t know Lian! I thought it made sense but now it sounds stupid!”  
The red gem let out a laugh as he made his way towards the other, “No, no, it’s fine Blue. It’s weird but fine.” He said, cupping Topaz’s face in one hand, “Now come on, I want to pretend to sleep and cuddle while we still can.” Carnelian declared as he tugged the other towards the bed.  
Topaz let a smile play on his lips, “How am I the one that’s weird? We don’t need to sleep.”  
“Doesn’t mean we can’t,” Carnelian said flashing a quick wink at the other to make him laugh.   
It worked and Carnelian felt a small sliver of pride as the blue boy let out small chuckles, “You’re impossible.” However, the moment didn’t last long. “Do you really want to sleep though?” Topaz uttered as he turned away from Carnelian and bit his lip, “I mean, we could so many other things to spend time together. Well not together together, but like just… together.”  
Carnelian’s eyebrows furrowed, “I thought you liked sleeping? Topaz, are you okay? What’s wrong, you’ve been acting weird ever since we left Allura’s room.”  
“Yeah no I’m fine it’s just-”  
“Topaz,” Carnelian interjected and brought his hand up to the other’s face, “look at me.” Hesitantly, the other turned and their gazes locked, “I know you’re lying, you can’t lie to me. I’m fused with you more often than not, I know you. So what’s wrong?”  
Topaz’s gaze fell downcast, “I just don’t want to remember it all again.” he confessed in a voice that was barely above a whisper, “I don’t want to see all the shit that homeworld did to us and to our Diamond and I don’t want to force you to see it. Carnelian, I know it’s been thousands of years but it’s still all too soon and of course, I want to sleep but I also know what’s going to happen if I do an-”  
“Whoa whoa whoa. Slow down.” Carnelians ushered, bringing up his other hand up to his face, pulling the Topaz’s gaze back to him, “It’s okay Blue. If you don’t want to sleep then we don’t have to-”  
“But I do want to!” he admitted, “It sounds so good to just drift off and not have to remember anything when I wake up, but you remember, Carnelian. And I can’t do that to you.”  
The red gem was taken aback for a second before his face relaxed into a smile and he slowly shook his head, “Don’t worry about me, if you want to sleep then lets sleep. We barely get a chance to be un-fused and together like this,” He gently grabbed Topaz’s hand and interlaced their fingers, “so let's not waste this opportunity.” At this Topaz made a face, it was clear that he was about to disagree, so Carnelian cut him off before he could begin, “I’ll be fine. I promise you it’s all right.”   
He was lying and Topaz knew it, it was just like when he told him that covering his gem wouldn’t bother him. Topaz dreamed in memories, Carnelian didn’t dream at all but, because they were so connected, they shared dreams. Carnelian, however, seemed to be the only one to remember them. This didn’t happen when they were Iolite, part of him wanted to insist that they fuse but he knew that Carnelian was right about never getting to be with each other and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t like looking at the other. Slowly he accepted defeat and gave a hesitant nod, “Okay. Okay, let’s just,” he took hold of the other’s hand and led him the rest of the way to the mostly unused bed, “let’s just sleep already.” Topaz finished with a smile.  
Carnelian gave him a smile and followed, “I’m all for that.”  
\----  
When they opened their eyes again the world around them was a faux imitation of reality. They were on a floating base above the earth with Pink Diamond and the Voltron Force. A meeting was called by Blue and Yellow Diamond to try and resolve the issue of the earth rebellion.   
“We can’t let this go on!” Yellow Diamond shouted in frustration, slamming her hand down on her chair as she stood up, “This is ridiculous and a result of an outbreak that you couldn’t contain!” the larger Diamond pointed a finger down at Pink Diamond.   
“Yellow, please,” Blue Diamond stood as well and shot a glare at her sister, “you need to calm down. She is just a child! This is her first colony, surely you must understand the pressure she is under!”  
Yellow looked properly pissed at this point, “That is no excuse! How many times must she mess up before it will be taken seriously?!” the diamond turned back to the smaller of the three, “You must figure this out before anyone begins to get the idea that we can not contain a small rebellion! Do you understand me, Pink?!”  
Pink Diamond glared up at Yellow as she too stood out of her chair. Pink Diamond was the smallest of the four gems, a defect like a lot of her court members, but she had refused to let that justify Yellow Diamond talking down to her, “I have done everything in my power to control this but shattering a gem is something I refuse to resort to.” Yellow Diamond scoffed but Pink continued, “You must, at some point, realize that it’s wrong and if I can just talk to her-”  
“Talk to her?!” Yellow roared, “You have to be joking!! If you truly wish for my advice, you will shatter the rebelled Rose Quartz and the rest of her battalion! Talking will get you nowhere and no respect as a diamond! In fact, shatter them all!” Pink let out a gasp and took a step back, “They can not be trusted any longer! You need to show your court that no one can mess with their Diamond! They must fear you and this is how you do it!” Yellow shut her eyes and let out a long breath before opening them again with a softer gaze, “I am telling you this because someone has to, Pink. I care about you and seeing your own division rise against you hurts.” The larger gem cupped Pink’s cheek in one hand, “Please. Do as I say.”   
Pink Diamond glared into the other's eyes until tears pricked at the side of her own. Quickly she shut them and turned her head to the ground, letting out a defeated sigh, “Okay. I’ll do it. I’ll get rid of the one thing I did that wasn’t seen as a failure to you three so you think I’m “safe”.” In a quick motion, she brought her hand up to knock Yellow’s off her face, “I don’t even know what you should be worried about, Yellow. I am a Diamond. I am just as capable and important as you.”   
Yellow opened her mouth to speak but Pink fled the room before she could get even a sound out. Hesitantly, with a bow to the other two Diamonds, the Force filed out after her.

Pink Diamond was fuming as she paced up and down her moon base. It was clear her anger was at the thought of getting rid of her quartz soldiers. The gems were proof that Pink was capable of something great and powerful and just like that Yellow expected her to throw them out.   
“Surely there is another way.” the diamond muttered turning to her pearl, “Surely I do not have to shatter them. My precious Rose Quartz.”   
“My Diamond,” Pearl began, “Yellow Diamond’s word is not law for you, it is only advice. It is wise but, if you choose to keep them, there is nothing she can truly do to counter your decision in your court.”   
Pink nodded before turning to look out at the earth, a thoughtful expression placed on her face. “Rose Quartz shall now be given extra attention.” she began in a demanding voice, “Besides that, nothing else shall be done about the gems until there is no other option.” she turned back to Pearl, “That is my final decision.”  
“Yes, my Diamond.”  
~To be continued~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think?!  
> I'm sorry for cutting it short I just wanted to get this out and about as fast as possible. That is also the reason why this chapter is un-betaed, so if I made any mistakes don't be afraid to tell me! Don't forget to leave a kudos and/or a comment, it really helps me write. if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask and if you have any suggestions for the story message me and we can 100% talk about it. Until next chapter <3

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, okay, chapter one! I don't know if klance is going to be the main focus of this story but i wanted to add a background chapter or two before I go off. Don't forget to comment and leave kudos! Love you all and see you in the next update!


End file.
